Pokémon Carbon
by 74Q
Summary: Original Trainer Story: Keith and his friends set out to explore the Pokémon World! Follow their adventures from New Bark Town, Johto to where ever the wind takes them.
1. It all ends With a new begining!

**I do not, and have not ever owned any Pokémon, or Pokémon related rights. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri.**

The arena was hushed while the smoked settled. The crowd look astounded by what they just witnessed, two young men between Fourteen to Fifteen years of age stood across the field from each other, staring with anticipation. The dust started to clear as the crowd let out a gasp. Both boys had grins on their faces from the sight. A crater from the impact was barren in the middle of the field, smoke and ashes slowly settling from within. On the the left stood a boy with purple hair, wearing a dark blue sweater with lighter blue stripes on the sleeves and grey pants. He looked very arrogant after surveying the field. To his opposite side stood a boy with a red and white grungy looking baseball hat, with a worn out green 'L' imprinted into the white part of the hat. The boy had black hair and a black vest with yellow stripes. Wearing a light shade of blue pants. He looked relieved after seeing the field. When the smoke and small flints completely disappeared, there stood a giant turtle with a tree on its back, looking exhausted, it let out a cry to alert it's master it still had energy left. On the opposite side a orange dragon-looking lizard with wings stood panting, visibly hurt by earlier events, it too let out a cry to show it could continue battling. The purple hair boy then spoke. "This is it Ash. Your Pokémon may have the type advantage but I have the skill to overcome it!" the boy 'Ash' then shouted back. "Are you sure about that Paul?" 'Paul' simply snickered. "It's over, just admit defeat already" he proclaimed. "Ha, yeah right! Me and my Pokémon worked to hard to get this far, and theres no way We're leaving without winning!" Ash announced. "Whatever." Paul said shaking his head lightly. "Kay, Torterra! Standby!" Paul bluntly told his Pokémon. "TOOORRR!" It responded. Ash then turn towards his Pokémon in front of him. "Charizard! Come on buddy I'm counting on you. Now lets win us the championship!" He said, trying to motivate his Pokémon. "RHHAAARRR" It announced confidently spewing embers from it's mouth. Paul made his move first. "Torterrea! Finish it with Hyper Beam! GO!" "TOORRR" The turtle yelled as a flash of white light appeared from its mouth. Ash then commanded "Charizard, use Fire Blast, Now!" "RHHAAR" it cried as a large amount of fire built up around it's mouth. Both creatures powerful attacks collided, just like the previous time causing a massive explosion of smoke engulf the arena. This time was different however, as Paul noted as he called out to Ash with a cocky grin on his face. "I guess you really are a loser, Ash. My Torterrea's Hyper Beam is obviously stronger than your Charizard's Fire Blast. You must really be stupid to confuse Fire Blast with _Burn_ Blast!" After hearing this, Ash started chuckling. "Whats so funny?" Paul sarcastically asked. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." "No Paul, watch this!" Ash called out as the smoke started to clear. Suddenly Charizard flew out from the smoke. It's body surrounded in a fiery aura. The audience gasped as Ash called out an attack. "CHARIZARD! GO IN CLOSE, AND FINISH IT WITH OVERHEAT!" Everyone in the arena, included Paul, were stunned as they saw Charizard fly quickly towards Torterra, seemingly with little damage from Hyper Beam. "Guess he's not that dumb after all." Paul said softly. Charizard flew right in front of Torterra and let out a huge wave of flames so intense, it roasted the Torterrea instantly. "TORTERRA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER AND THE NEW SINNOH FROST CONFERENCE CHAMPION IS; ASH KETCHEM OF PALLET TOWN!" The announcer declared, over the wild cheers of the crowd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**IT ALL ENDS**_**... With a new beginning!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The television was then turned off abruptly. "MOM!!!" yelled the boy who jumped up from where he sat. "It just ended, now you have to go to bed. A deals a deal." His mother stated. The boy sighed in defeat, wearing a ratty white t-shirt and blue sweat pants, the boy slowly walked towards the stairs at the far end of the room, while rubbing his hand in his brown hair, which was a little over his ears and was parted to the left. "I guess I am a little tired, but that was an amazing match!" he said excitedly. "That boy Ash, is one of Professor Oak's best trainers." He told his mother. "Mhm, and if you don't get enough sleep, you won't have the chance to become one of Professor Elm's trainers." She replied. "I know, I know." the boy stated. "But I can't wait to start my Pokémon journey!" He exclaimed. "But, if you're to tired tomorrow." His mother started. "I won't wake you up." she stated slyly. "Fine, Fine. I'm going, I'm going." the boy retorted while walking up the steps towards his room. His room was just like any other ten year olds room, if that ten year old was obsessed with everything related to Pokémon. With posters of the three Johto starter Pokemon, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile, on his door. A poster of Johto's Elite Four above his bed. A map of the Johto Region along his desk. Along with different Pokémon and Pokéball posters scattered everywhere else, spanning from a Hoothoot with a Pokéball, to a Griafarig with a Ultraball. His walls were painted blue and his pillows and blanket were black with a white ball symbol in the center of them. He then fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Only one more sleep until he could begin his Pokémon journey and travel around the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy leaped out of bed as he turned off his Snorlax alarm clock and looked at the Ditto calender next to his door. Triple checking the date the boy then jump up and down. "TODAY I GET MY POKEMON TRAINERS LICENSE!" he yelled as looked for his clothes. He put on blue denim jeans, clicked his black belt with six tiny clips for holding Pokéballs around his pants. He threw on a black t-shirt, as he ran down to the kitchen. His mother smiled as he sat down and ate his breakfast as quickly as he could. "Your backpack is next to the door, along with your jacket." His mother said sweetly. "Thanks." the boy said as he got up and put on his black 'Trucks' running shoes in the hallway. He put on his favorite green jacket, then picked up his black and blue backpack that had been packed the night before and headed towards the door. "Call me when you get to Cherrygrove City!" she ordered. "Sure thing mom." he said chuckling as he hugged her. "Love you." they said in unison as the boy walked towards Professor Elm's laboratory near the edge of town as his mother waved him goodbye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy walked up to the laboratory's entrance and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door opened and a man in a white lab coat, wearing green pants, a blue dress shirt with a yellow strip and brown dress shoes. He had short brown hair and thin, wide framed glasses. "Hi." He said. "You must be here for your trainers license?" he asked. "Yes Professor." The boy replied. "Please come in." the Professor told him. As the boy followed the Professor he noticed the equipment everywhere. "Professor?" The boy asked. "Yes?" he answered. "What kind of research is all the equipment for?" the boy asked. "Pokémon eggs" he said simply. "Cool." The boy said while trying to get a good luck at everything around him. They then walked into a room with three half red, half white with a silver divider with a button balls on a desk with 2 other children waiting in front of it. The first child was a boy also the age of ten, wearing gray running shoes, brown shorts a little below his knee, a black belt, a blue t-shit with white half a circle and a dot, similar to the balls on the table only cut in half, on the lower left side of his shirt. He had messy brown hair, much shorter then the boy who came in with Professor Elm and was holding a red backpack. Standing next to him was a girl who was also ten, Wearing black running shoes with red skintight jeans, a white belt, and a white and red striped longsleave shirt. With a silver pendant hanging above her breasts and yellowish-brown pulled back hair. She had white framed glasses and was also holding a black backpack. "Finally!" Remarked the boy in the blue shirt. "We've been waiting for hours!" he said angrily. "Actually" cut in the girl in the red and white striped shirt. "It's been five minutes." she stated. "Well it felt like hours." The boy in blue retorted in a huff. "Hehe, sorry about that." they boy in the green jacket said as he scratched the back of his head. "No problem." The Professor said as he walked behind the desk. The boy in the green jacket then joined the other two children. "Now" began the Professor began. "...What were your names again?" The three 10 year olds fell backwards and let out a unbelievable sigh at the Professors question. They then slowly stood up and looked at the embarrassed Professor. The boy in the Blue shirt started first. "Ethan." He stated as if it was common knowledge. The girl in Red and White strips spoke next. "I'm Melanie, sir." she said in a polite manner. Next the boy in the green jacket spoke. "Uhh, My names Keith" he said shyly. "Alright Ethan, Melanie and Keith, it's time for you to choose your first Pokémon!" Professor Elm announced as he gestured at the three half red, half white balls on the desk. "As you all know, these are called-" The Professor started before being interrupted."Pokéballs." Ethan stated. "Erh, Very good." The Professor said. "And you will choose between the three Pokémon-" This time Melanie interrupted. " Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile!" she said happily. "Erh, Right." Said the Professor. "And of course." The Professor started as he opened up his desk drawer. "The Poké-...dex?" Keith excitedly started before seeing the devices the Professor retrieved from the drawer. The other two children chuckled as Keith looked down from embarrassment. "Not quite." Professor Elm said while giving Keith a sympathizing look. "It has the latest Pokédex software installed, but it's not just a Pokédex." "Ohhhh" The three 10 years olds said in unison while staring at the devices. "Whats it called?" Asked Ethan. The Professor then handed them each one. "A SLYphone." he said. "Wait, it's a phone?" Asked Melanie. "-And a Pokédex?" Asked Keith. "Actually it does a lot more." The Professor began as Ethan pulled out a little device from his pocket. "I guess I won't be needing my Pokégear I suppose?" he asked. The Professor nodded as he sighed. "No wonder my brother was so eager to pass this off to me." he said to himself in a bitter tone. "Anyways I'm sure you three are dying to choose your first Pokemon?" Professor Elm asked, as the three soon to be Pokemon Trainers nodded in unison. Professor Elm then gestured towards the three Pokéballs on his desk. "Who's first?" He asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 10 minutes of arguing, The Professor then drew names out of a hat to decide the order of choosing Pokemon. "And first choice goes to.... Melanie!" "YAY!" She yelled as she jumped up to his desk. She then inspected each Pokéball with care. After a minute or two she finally made a decision. "I Choose Chikorita!" She declared as she picked up the Pokéball on the left. She then proceeded to press the button in the middle of the ball, the ball then opened in half and a red flash of light appeared from it and materialized in the spot where the Pokéball was. A little Chikorita. "Great choice." the Professor said to her with a smile as he picked the next name from the hat. "Next is.... Ethan!" "YESSSSS!" Ethan shouted as he walked up to the desk as Melanie sat down next to Keith with her new Chikorita in her arms. Keith had a worried expression as he saw Ethan inspect the 2 remaining Pokéballs. "Hmmm, I think I'll Choose...." Ethan started as his hand kept move from each Pokéball. "This one!" he finally said as he pushed the button on a Pokéball, it then opened in the same way Melanie's did, as did the flash of red light coming out of it, but unlike Melanie's, the creature that appeared was not a Chikorita. Instead, a Totodile! "So you chose Totodile I take it?" Professor Elm asked. "Yup!" Ethan cheerfully said as he picked up his new Totodile into his arms. "That means I get Cyndaquil!" Keith said excitedly as he jumped up to receive his first Pokémon. Ethan then pushed the center button of Totodile's Pokéball and a straight bream of light shot out and hit Totodile, it was then engulfed by the red beam of light and was brought back into the Pokéball. Keith grabbed the final Pokéball and pressed the center button as fast as he could. "Come on out!" he joyously said as the Pokéball released a little Cyndaquil. "Hey buddy." Keith greeted his new Pokémon. It cheerfully replied and a happy tone. It happily jumped into Keith's arms as it's new trainer went to pick it up. "You preselected Cyndaquil before you came here, am I right?" Professor Elm asked. "Well, yeah" Keith began to explain. "I've been thinking about this day since I was five." The Professor smiled as Keith went to rejoin the other two new trainers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now these are your 5 FREE Pokéballs." Professor Elm explained as he gave five tiny Pokéballs to each trainer. "Now back to the SLYphone." The Professor said as the three new Pokemon trainers put there 5 Pokéballs into their backpacks and took out their Slyphones from their pockets. "It has all the functions of a Pokégear. Radio, map, phone – of course. It also holds every function of the last model of Pokédex. A special feature is you can set the computers voice to male or female." Each trainer then set their preference. "I've already loaded your Data onto these phones.. well your teachers did for me." he said was a nervous laugh. The three new trainer gave each other looks of 'what kind of professor is he?'. "Well uhh, you should get going, your new journey and the rest of your lives start to day!" Professor Elm said with great feeling in his voice. "Now let yourselves out." he shooed as he went back to his research. The three trainers were just baffled as they turned towards the door. As they walked out of the lab together there was an awkward silence. Ethan spoke. "Man, for a well respected Pokémon Professor, he isn't to good with people huh?" Melanie and Keith nodded in unison. "So I'm going to set off now, the early Trainer catches the Pokémon! I'll see you guys around!" Ethan said as he turned away and started running to his destination. Keith then called to him. "WAIT ETha-..." But Ethan was already out of sight before Keith finished his sentience. "...I though we could travel together." he said in a disheartened voice. Melanie then spoke. "Ah don't worry, he's always been like that." "Yeah, I guess thats who he is." Keith chuckled. "So are we going to Cherrygrove City or what?" Melanie asked. "Oh, yeah sure." Keith replied as they started walked out of New Bark Town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keith and Melanie walked down Route 29, the two friends decided to catch up. Ever since they turned 8, they didn't talk as much as they did when they were younger, they grew apart due to school, and other friends. "Why did you choose Chikorita?" Keith asked as they sat down under a tree for lunch. "It's cute!" Melanie cooed as she let Chikorita out of her arms. Keith's Cyndaquil jumped out of his arms to greet Chikorita. They immediately became friends to the relief of their trainers. "I know you wanted Cyndaquil since you were five, but you never told anyone why." Melanie said as she haded Keith a riceball from her bag. "I don't know" Keith dully said as he took a bite out of his lunch. "I guess it was just -" "Destiny?" Melanie said interrupting Keith. "Don't tell you you actually believe in that stuff?" Keith said to her in a joking tone. "I just think that somethings in this world are predetermined" Melanie said softly. "Got any problems with that?!" she asked in a threating tone. "Hehe, careful you may pop a blood vessel if you continue like that!" Keith joked as he finished his lunch. "Come on, I want to make it to Cherrygrove before sundown." Keith said as he got up from under the tree. Melanie picked up her Chikorita as Keith let Cyndaquil rest on his head. "I can't believe we're leaving New Bark Town." Melanie told Keith. "Yeah, me neither, but I-" Keith stopped as he saw something moving in the bushes. A creature popped out it's head and looked around. "Quick, check what it is using you SlyPhone!" Melanie said quickly. Keith activated the 'Dex' option and pointed the device at the creature. A digitized male voice then spoke from the device. "_**Sentret; The Scout Pokémon. Native to the Johto Region. Sentret have very nervous and cautious behavior, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee.**_" "Oh! It's so cute!" exclaimed Melanie. "Well, whatever you call it, I'm going to catch it!" said Keith confidently.

**Will Keith Catch the wild Sentret? And what awaits the new trainers in Cherrygrove City? Theres only one way to find out, keep it locked for the next chapter of Pokémon Carbon: "What the Hoenn?"**


	2. What the Hoenn!

**I do not, and have not ever owned any Pokémon, or Pokémon related rights. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri.**

"But.. but... how?" Keith said stunned. Melanie continued walking towards Cherrygrove City with a smirk on her face. "Seriously. How?" Keith continued to pester. "You should really should have payed attention in class." She started. "So you would have known you have to weaken a Pokémon in Battle." she said tossing a Pokéball up and down in her right hand. Keith looked ashamed as they headed into the city. "Wow this is a pretty small place to be called a 'city'." Keith scoffed. "Well it's still bigger then New Bark Town." Melanie added. "I guess." Keith answered with displeasure. "We should probably head to the Pokémon centre to get my new Sentret healed." Melanie slyly said. Keith just put his head down in shame as the two headed towards the city's Pokémon Centre. Once they got there, they saw a crowd of people huddled around in a circle near the entrance. "Whats going on?" Keith asked one of the on lookers. "Two trainers from _Hoenn_ are battling!" He exclaimed. "Hoenn?!" Keith and Melanie said turning to each other in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What the Hoenn?!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking through the crowd Keith saw two trainers, apparently from the Hoenn region, battling. The first, was tall and slim, wearing a black sweaters, light blue pants, red shoes and a sky blue beret. The other trainer was slightly bigger with long dirty blonde hair, wearing a navy blue trench coat with a white shirt under it, with black jeans and grey shoes. Melanie and Keith then prompted to use their SlyPhones to examine the Pokemon used by the foreign trainers. Melanie pointed her device at the strange beast of steel. A female computerized voice then spoke. "_**Lairon – The Iron Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Aron. Native to the Hoenn region, Lairon are known to show off their strength when they bash into rocks, the sparks that are released seemingly show their strength. When two Lairon meet each other they will fight for territory by also bashing into each other.**_" Keith then examined the beret wearing trainer's smoking turtle. "_**Torkoal – The Coal Pokémon and native to the Hoenn region. Torkoal are usually calm if left undisturbed. If angered, they belch black smoke from the burning coal inside their shells and flee.**_" "Hmm, looks like the guy in the beret has the advantage." Keith declared. "Why is that Mr. Battle Expert?" Melanie asked slyly. "Well, Torkoal being a fire type naturally has the advantage over a steel type which is weak against fire moves." Keith told her. "Hmm, you're not as dumb as I thought." Melanie chuckled. "But lets see how it turns out." she quickly added.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This one is over Baxster!" Exclaimed the boy in the blue beret. "Oh really Spade?" Replied Baxster. "Yeah really!" announced Spade. "Torkoal! Use Flamethrower!" commanded Spade. "Lairon! Use Double Team!" he called in response. Torkoal erupted flames fiercely out of it's mouth as Lairon made copies of itself and surrounded Torkoal to counter. "Ha! Torkoal burn em' all up!" Spade laughed as Torkoal did as comanded, and started scorching the illusions. "Lairon! Use Iron Head!" The crowd gasped as Lairon rammed itself head-first into Torkoal – who was still emitting flames from it's mouth. "That's a pretty bold strategy, using a Steel type move with a Steel type Pokémon against a Fire type." Spade summarized. "Torkoal, shake it off!" he commanded. "To bad for you Steel types are weak to Fire, so your attack barely scratched Torkoal!" Spade explained. "Torkoal! Use Body Slam!" He called to his Pokemon, though Torkoal didn't move. "Looks like Iron Head made Torkoal flinch, eh Spade?" Baxster boasted. "Lairon! Hit em' again with Iron Head!" Lairon, who took a fair amount of damage from the head on flamethrower, did as commanded, causing Tokoal to take a critical hit to the head. "You got lucky!" Spade growled. "Torkoal! ROCKSMASH!!" he yelled. "The crowd went into a shock. "There's no way Lairon will be able to stand from a Rocksmash from such a close range!" Spade said with a sly grin. Right before Torkoal smashed Lairon (potentially in two), Baxster called out a last minute rebuttal. "ENDURE IT LAIRON!" "WHAT?!" Screamed Spade. Once the smoked cleared from the impact, there stood battered Lairon. "He may have endured that Rocksmash but just about anything will take out Lairon now." Spade said to himself. "Torkoal! Use Body Slam!!" Torkoal jumped towards Lairon. Baxster then called out a final attack for Lairon. "Use Earthquake!" he commanded, Torkoal's attack missed as it came in reach of Lairon. Earthquake caused the ground to crumble around Torkoal, ultimately causing it to faint from the damage. The crowd then applauded both trainers efforts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was an amazing battle!" Exclaimed Keith. "Yeah, but lets get inside the Pokémon Centre before it's too crowded." Melanie told Keith. As they walked inside they headed towards the counter. "Hi, My name is Nurse Joy. May I see your Trainer Cards before we start?" she asked. Keith and Melanie looked at eachother dumbfounded. "Uhh, we don't have Trainer Cards..." Keith said while looking worried. "Oh, not physical cards, I mean a Pokedex, or another item with Id on it." Keith and Melanie then handed over their Slyphones. "Everything looks in order." She said giving back the Slyphones. "May I take your Pokemon?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Melanie then found a table in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Centre to pass the time while they're Pokémon were being healed. They noticed the two trainers from the battle earlier and decided to say 'hello'. "Hey, that was a great battle." Keith said as he motioned towards the two trainers. "Yeah, thanks." Said Baxster. "Yeah, interesting strategy though." Cut in Melanie. "What do you mean?" Asked Spade. "Well, Usually a Fire type has the advantage over a Steel type. Yet Lairon seemed unphazed by Torkoals Flamethrower." she explained. "Take a seat." Spade said invitingly. "See normally you would be right, but Lairon is a Steel/Rock type. Making Fire normally effective, although the typing causing Lairon to be extremely weak to Grass types." Baxster explained. "Oh, now it makes sense." Keith replied. "Hey, I'm A.J by the way." said Baxster while motioning to the two young trainers. "And I'm Jacque." said Spade. Keith and Melanie then introduced themselves to the two foreign trainers as they waited for their Pokémon to finishing healing. "So you just started your journeys eh? Catch any Pokémon?" Asked A.J. "Well.." Keith started. "You see," Interrupted Melanie "Keith and I saw a Sentret in a bush on our way here, Keith thought he could catch it by just throwing a Pokéball, which the Sentret tossed back at him with it's tail, so I battled it with my Chicarita, and caught it!" She finish with I giant smile on her face, much to the dismay of Keith. The two trainers from Hoenn started chuckling. "Don't worry Keith, it happens" Said A.J. "Just next time, be prepared!" Cut in Jacque. "Yeah, yeah." Said Keith in a dishearted tone. "So are you going to challenge _**Falkner**_?" Asked Jacque. "Huh?" replied Keith. "The Violet City Gym Leader!" A.J quickly said. "For the Pokémon League?" Asked Melanie. "Yeah, actually if you guys want, you can register for it, just talk to Nurse Joy when your Pokémon are healed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All signed up Keith." Announced Nurse Joy in a sweetly voice. "So now I can challenge Gym Leaders?" Asked Keith. "Sure can, if you can defeat the Eight Gym Leaders of Johto, and have the Badges to prove it, you can enter the Johto Silver Conference." explained Nurse Joy. "Looks like we're off to Violet City then." Said A.J. "Yeah well, you're going to have to catch atleast Two more Pokémon if you even want to challenge any Gym Leader." said Melanie in an cocky tone. "How come?" asked Keith. "Are you serious?" asked a familiar voice. "Wha? Ethan? I thought you would be in Violet City by now." questioned Melanie. "Yeah, well. I needed to rest my party." Ethan said while holding out 3 tiny Pokéballs. "Whoa, you already caught two Pokémon?!" asked Keith. "That's right, you know that all Gym battles must be fought with 3 Pokémon each, right?" explained Ethan. "....well umm... I do now actually." wispered Keith. "Oh wow, and you really expect to challenge Falkner, let alone defeat him? You really need to catch up." Ethan said in a smug tone. "Anyways, my first Gym Badge is waiting for me. Later" Ethan called out as he walked out of the centre. Keith just sighed as he stared at Cyndaquil's Pokéball. "Don't worry, you'll catch some on the way, it's quite a walk to Violet City from here." Jacque told him in a cheerful tone. "I guess you're right" said Keith. As the Four trainers walked out of the Pokémon centre, Keith couldn't help but feel the weakest out of the three. "_Even Melanie has more Pokémon then me._" He thought. "_How am I ever going to be a top trainer if I can't even catch a Pokémon?_" As they headed to the city limits a boy wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts walked over to the four. "Hey, are any of you Pokémon Trainers?" He asked. "I am!" Said Keith quickly. "Are you up for a Pokémon Battle?" The boy asked. "Sure!" replied Keith instantaneously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Chuck! So this will be a One-on-One Pokémon Battle, Okay?" Chuck announced. "Fine by me!" replied Keith "_Not like I have much choice._" he thought. "Keith are you sure you're ready for this?" Asked Melanie with concern. "Yeah, yeah I got it!" Replied Keith, Shooing her away. "Hmph, fine." pouted Melanie. "Alright I'll start things out! Come on out Sunkern!" Chuck said as he threw a Pokeball into the air, and his Pokemon materialized. Keith quickly pulled out his Slyphone and used the Dex App. "_**Sunkern – The Seed Pokémon. Native to the Johto region. Sunkern try to minimize movement to conserve the nutrients they have stored in their bodies for evolution. They will not eat, subsisting only on morning dew. It may drop out of the sky suddenly. If attacked by a Spearow, it will violently shake its leaves.**_" "_Hmm, a Grass type, that means Cyndaquil can't lose!_" Keith thought to himself. "Alright Cyndaquil, let's go!" Keith said as he threw Cyndaquil's Pokeball into the air, allowing Cyndaquil to materialize. "Oh, a Fire type. This should be fun!" scoffed Chuck. "Sunkern, Use Bullet Seed!" Keith quickly used the Dex app on his Slyphone to see his Cyndaquil's current move pool. "Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Keith commanded. Cyndaquil quicking exhaled thick cloud of smoke as Sunkern's Bullet Seed seemingly went randomly throughout the cloud. "Hmm that was quick thinking." Remarked A.J. "Alright, Use Tackle!" Keith then told to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil suddenly sprang from the cloud unscratched and collided full on with Sunkern. "Ouch. Sunkern, use Ingrain!" Commanded Chuck. Sunkern proceeded to cause roots from the ground to latch onto it, restoring some of it's heath. "Alright, use Leer Cyndaquil!" Called out Keith. Cyndaquil then stared to stare down Sunkern, lowering it's defenses. "Ha! Sunkern, use Megadrain!" quickly commanded Chuck. Sunkern then drained a very little amount of Cyndaquil's health, the Ingrain caused Sunkern to restore alittle more heath aswell. "Cyndaquil, Tackle it again!" Shouted Keith. Jacque nodded as Cyndaquil then Tackled Sunkern directly in the face. Sunkern became very shaken up. "Use Bullet Seed!" called out Chuck. Cyndaquil then received a up close and too personal Bullet Seed, as Ingrain restored a little bit of Sunkern's health. "_But Ingrain's health bump isn't enough to save it from one more Tackle!_" Keith though as he commanded Cyndaquil to finish the Battle.

"So we're off to Violet City now, thanks for everything you two." Said Keith as he waved his two new friends goodbye. "Actually, A.J said before Jacque cut it. "We thought we would travel around with you two." "Why?" Asked Melane. They shruged as they all started walking down Route 30. "Uhh... This is going to be along trip" Melane said to herself.

**As our trainers embark to Violet City, they are joined by two new friends. What is waiting on the road ahead, and what of the Violet City Gym Leader? The only way to find out is in the next chapter: Falkner; Sky's the Limit. **


End file.
